


The Morning After

by Lenny9987



Series: Gaps in Canon [3]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Book 1: Outlander, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Gaps in Canon series. Set during Outlander.</p>
<p>The awkward morning after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted fic from Tumblr.
> 
> "Anonymous said: I’ve always been curious about how Jamie and Claire interacted after they woke up from their wedding night the next morning. DG didn’t go into detail about it, would you care write it?. Would it have been awkward or would they have been sweet and caring with each other, what did they talk about or do?"

Claire woke to a pounding headache. The sunlight streaming through the window was blinding and caused the throbbing in her head to worsen. She remembered there was something important about the day… She was getting married. Oh god - no, that wasn’t it… That was yesterday.

Something - or rather someone - stirred beside her in the bed and emitted a groan and she became very conscious of the fact that she was naked beneath the blankets… and so was he - Jamie - her new husband. 

His hand slid to her hip as he curled in towards her. She involuntarily flinched and felt him stiffen - and not in the pleasurable way. 

“Uh… good morning, Sassenach,” he said quietly, withdrawing his hand and rolling to the other side.

“Morning,” Claire responded hoarsely, clutching the blanket over her chest. “Though I wouldn’t necessarily call it ‘good.’ I don’t know that I’ve ever been this hungover… unless it was _yesterday_  morning.”

Jamie had already slipped from the bed and into his shirt, retrieving his kilt from the floor to begin the apparently long and involved process of laying it out and folding it before he could wrap himself in it. 

Self-conscious, Claire glanced around for her shift - it was on the floor several yards away… She would need to get out of bed to get it.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Jamie lying on the floor folding himself into the kilt. He wouldn’t see her if she made a dash for it. She slipped from the covers quickly but her headache pulled her up short - her headache and the unexpected soreness in her limbs from the physical exertions of the previous evening. 

“I’ll go down and fetch up something… for… breakfast,” Jamie said, turning to see her hunched over, shift clutched to her front to cover as much of her exposed body as she could on such short order. 

“Thank you,” she said abruptly, her face flaming with embarrassment. 

Jamie looked bashful as he ducked out, leaving her to dress herself alone. As soon as the door was closed, she shimmied into her shift and went looking for the whisky they’d been drinking the night before - a little hair of the dog would help… assuming they hadn’t finished it all ready.

They had.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” she muttered, setting a cup aside and massaging her pounding temples. Perhaps it was a good thing there was no more liquor left. Reluctant as she had been about the marriage, she was married to him now and didn’t necessarily want to spend the entirety of it in a drunken stupor. 

She groaned through the rest of the dressing process, adjusting her skirt and tucking her stomacher into place when Jamie returned - her hair remained an unbrushed mess but she needed food in her stomach before she would be ready for that task. 

“Thank you,” she muttered politely, sitting down at the small table as he set a tray with parritch, sausages, fried eggs, and toast. Her stomach lurched in two directions - she was starving but at the same time she was afraid anything she ate would come right back up again. 

“I thought we might head out for a walk after we eat,” Jamie said, digging into the parritch. 

Claire opted for a piece of toast to start, nibbling slowly until she was sure it would stay put. “All right.”

Jamie nodded, looking like he had more he wanted to say but something in her expression stopped him. 

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. 


End file.
